


Шёлк

by morpho_didius



Series: Crossdressing AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Hank, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drama, Gift Giving, Grief/Mourning, Hank Anderson in Lingerie, Hank Anderson in Peignoir, Hurt/Comfort, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Memories, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipples, Piercings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: — Под твоей одеждой много секретов, Хэнк.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Crossdressing AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Шёлк

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к «Платьям» (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894812)

Вначале Хэнк услышал за спиной тихий скрежет в дверном замке, затем раздался звук поворачивания ручки и тихие шаги.

Он улыбнулся. Коннор снова воспользовался своим комплектом ключей. Он делал так с тех пор, как Хэнк перестал называть их запасными.

Хэнк выключил конфорку, чтобы дать настояться содержимому сковороды в остаточном тепле, и повернулся.

— Здравствуй, Коннор.

Коннор прикрыл дверь, негромко щёлкнув замком.

— Здравствуй, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Извини, я немного опоздал.

Он снял свою неброскую чёрную куртку, повесил на крючок в прихожей. На мгновение задержался у входной двери, словно бы раздумывая над чем-то, затем подошёл к лежанке Сумо. Тот приветственно ткнулся носом в его руку, лизнул её устало и дружелюбно. Коннор почесал старого пса за ушами, что-то ему шепнув, поднялся и неспешно направился к кухонному столу. Сумо опустил морду на лапы, возвращаясь в ленивую дрёму.

Хэнк глянул на часы.

— На двенадцать минут, Коннор, — хмыкнул он. — Напишешь мне объяснительную после ужина.

Коннор слегка нахмурился, всего на секунду, но быстро заметил насмешливый блеск в его глазах.

— Ты шутишь, — резюмировал он.

— Какие уж тут шутки, ты совсем распоясался, — усмехнулся Хэнк, а затем покачал головой. Он был выше Коннора по званию только на работе, и даже там ни разу этим не злоупотребял. Он был почти готов поклясться, что Коннор только сделал вид, что купился на незамысловатую шутку. — Будь добр, помоги мне нарезать овощи, пожалуйста.

Отворачиваясь обратно к своей доске, он заметил в руках Коннора небольшой белый пакет. Тот положил его на стул перед тем, как подойти и встать рядом. Хэнк решил не спрашивать, что внутри. Но любопытство вскоре подтолкнуло его снова оглянуться туда украдкой, и он был уверен, что от Коннора это не укрылось.

— У меня были дела, они отняли немного больше времени, чем я рассчитывал, — ответил Коннор, достав из подставки широкий нож, и начал нарезать вымытые овощи из тарелки.

Хэнк понаблюдал за ловкими движениями его рук. Коннор научился этому ещё давно, когда они впервые готовили вместе у него дома пару лет назад, и с тех пор довольно хорошо усовершенствовал свой навык. В первый раз он сначала предложил установить себе необходимый софт из функций домашнего помощника, на что Хэнк покачал головой, ответив: «До уровня шеф-повара мне далеко, как и тебе, но мы будем учиться готовить вместе, приятель». Он постарался научить Коннора обращаться с ножом так, как учил когда-то Гэвин его самого. Гэвин умел и любил готовить, у него всегда выходила простая и вкусная еда. Иногда он пачкал при этом слишком много посуды, но Хэнк не имел ничего против её мытья. Пока он стоял у раковины, Гэвин шлёпал его по заднице, проходя мимо, или вставал позади, обнимая крепкими руками со спины и покачиваясь вместе с ним в такт какой-то мелодии из его головы. Хэнку казалось, что он тоже её слышал.

У него самого на кухне обычно всё пригорало. С тридцать пятого по тридцать седьмой Хэнк спалил четыре сковороды, пока научился сносно готовить.

Он приподнял брови. Рука Коннора то и дело касалась его руки; Хэнк чувствовал её тёплый скин.

— Расскажешь мне об этих делах?

Нож в руке Коннора вдруг замер на долю секунды.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Чуть позже.

Хэнк пожал плечами. Торопить Коннора было незачем — они были дома, в безопасности и покое, и собирались ужинать. Им некуда было спешить.

Какое-то время они резали овощи в тишине, а затем Коннор вдруг задал вопрос:

— Ты сильно голоден, Хэнк?

Хэнк покосился на него. Этот вопрос интриговал, поскольку Коннор целенаправленно пришёл по приглашению именно на ужин, — пусть и реальную потребность в еде удовлетворял бы этим только Хэнк, — а значит, в его понимании было логично считать, что Хэнк испытывает голод. Задавать такой вопрос Коннор мог лишь по одной причине: у него был повод просить Хэнка отложить приём пищи. Этот повод был Хэнку крайне интересен. Это волновало его.

Это волновало его потому, что с недавних пор присутствие Коннора в его доме вызывало у него не только умиротворение и покой, как было прежде. Оно вызывало в нём теперь и всплески бесконтрольного смущения от воспоминаний об их первой близости и тех редких моментах, когда эта близость повторялась. Коннор никогда на него не давил. Не задавал вопросов, не стремился залезть в его прошлое и вывернуть наизнанку его душу. Коннор сказал «Я хочу открывать тебя»; он делал это совершенно удивительно.

Коннору было интересно, где и как он рос, и Хэнк рассказывал про детство. Как он мог подолгу глазеть в витрины ювелирных магазинов на сверкающие серьги и изящные ожерелья, пока мама просила его подождать её в холле торгового центра. Как в начальной школе на задание нарисовать своего любимого героя ему пришлось изображать Железного Человека вместо Бэлль. Как он прятал куклу-барби и два её наряда на дне ящика с конструктором лего, а потом отец случайно нашёл её там и отдал соседской девчонке, Лиззи Уолкер, у которой и без того была тысяча кукол. Как однажды дом её родителей ограбили, и Хэнк пообещал маме стать полицейским, чтобы этого никогда не случилось с ними. Ещё он рассказывал, каким волшебным был мамин голос, когда она читала ему сказки перед сном, и как она умерла раньше, чем он успел решиться и открыть ей свою тайну.

Бывало, Коннор предлагал Хэнку лечь к нему на колени, пока они сидели в гостиной на диване. Хэнк ставил любимые пластинки, ложился и слушал, как он говорит о девиантах, с которыми познакомился в Иерихоне, и их новой жизни. О том, как ощущается окружающий мир после пробуждения. О том, как цвета, звуки и запахи, которые были раньше лишь наборами двоичных кодов дефолтной программы, превращаются в настроение, влечение, понимание. Сумо вставал со своего лежака и, подбредая к ним, устраивал морду у Коннора в ногах. Случалось, что Коннор так увлекался своими рассказами, что начинал рассеянно перебирать Хэнку пряди волос. Хэнк таял, полыхая с головы до босых пят, и втайне желал, чтобы Коннор делал это подольше.

Обычно во время прихода Коннора Хэнк был в обычной домашней одежде, но иногда он надевал платья. Пару раз он даже, краснея, спрашивал, не хочет ли Коннор посмотреть; Коннор всегда хотел. Он помогал ему справляться с застёжками и расправлять подолы; ему нравилось трогать ткань, изредка выдавая сведения о её составе и свойствах. Хэнк ходил в них по дому; Коннор делал ему комплименты, от которых к щекам всегда приливала краска, и Хэнк смущённо бормотал «спасибо».

Иногда Хэнк рассказывал о Гэвине. Рассказы выходили сухими, обрубленными, словно покорёженные корни вековых дубов. Они царапали глотку, и Хэнку чудилось, что вместе со словами он исторгает наружу кровь и землю. Коннор слушал молча, внимательно. Порой задавал тихие вопросы, и Хэнк, сглатывая горький ком, рассказывал дальше.

Земли становилось меньше.

Несколько раз Коннор водил его в кино. Однажды на середине сеанса он взял его за руку. До самых титров Хэнк пялился на их переплетённые пальцы и пытался вспомнить название фильма.

Коннор целовал его ещё несколько раз; для этого Хэнку не обязательно было быть в платье. По первой поре он спрашивал разрешения, и Хэнк разрешал, а с недавних пор Коннор делал это сразу. Он целовал, а потом прерывался, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Хэнк спрашивал себя о том, что Коннор видел в них, если после этого он не начинал целовать его вновь.

Хэнк часто думал о его пальцах с гладкими мягкими подушечками, которые делали его прикосновения необыкновенно скользящими, словно бесплотными. О родинках на его щеке и складочках, которые собирались в уголках глаз, когда он улыбался ему. Об идеально симметричном кадыке и о ровных зубах, которых Хэнк иногда случайно касался языком.

Он много о чём думал перед сном, слушая тишину пустого дома. Коннор ни разу не оставался у него на ночь. На прощание он обнимал его, так же, как и всегда. И смотрел в глаза — чуть дольше, чем прежде. Однажды после длинного выматывающего рабочего дня Коннор даже уложил его спать. Он дождался, когда Хэнк вернётся из душа и заберётся в постель, чтобы он мог накрыть его одеялом, а затем сидел рядом, пока он не заснул. На утро его не было в доме.

Хэнк не знал, что случилось бы, если бы Коннор остался. Как не знал и того, что заставляло Коннора каждый раз уходить. Предположить, что могло прийти в голову андроиду, который стал девиантом два с лишним года назад, и чем он руководствовался в своих решениях, почти тридцатилетний опыт работы копом ему не помогал.

Как не помогал и угадать причину сегодняшнего неожиданного вопроса.

Его непредсказуемый девиант ждал ответа, и Хэнк задумчиво потаращился на пошинкованный перец перед собой. Он был голоден, но не зверски. И он знал, что если ответит «да», то ему придётся ждать до конца ужина, чтобы узнать повод, заставляющий Коннора задавать такие вопросы. Это было слишком волнительно.

— Терпимо, — сказал он осторожно, подобрав подходящее слово.

— Хорошо. — Коннор улыбнулся слегка виновато. — Есть одна вещь. Я знаю, что это может подождать, но мне хотелось бы сделать это сейчас. Если еда успеет остыть, я погрею её для тебя.

Хэнк почувствовал, как волнение туго и вязко скрутило ему живот. Он сглотнул и понял, что есть он сейчас уже точно не сможет, пока не узнает, что же так не терпится сделать Коннору, отчего тот даже предлагает отложить ненадолго их ужин.

— Что за вещь? — спросил он.

Когда-то Хэнк любил сюрпризы. Но ему давно никто их не делал, и сейчас неизвестность слишком его пугала. В то же время задорное детское любопытство высовывалось откуда-то маленькой остроносой мордочкой и не давало ему впасть в панику, напоминая, что это был Коннор, а Хэнк верил Коннору. Его девиант был непредсказуем, но он не мог навредить ему.

— Я купил кое-что для тебя. И я хотел бы… — Коннор сделал паузу, потупив взор, а затем, повернувшись к нему, поднял свои ясные глаза и произнёс: — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты это примерил.

По пояснице прошёл лёгкий спазм. _«Примерил»_. Коннор на самом деле купил ему _вещь_. Предмет одежды.

Нет, это не может быть…

— Это платье? — тихо спросил Хэнк. Голос подводил, став хриплым и гулким.

Выбор и покупка платьев были слишком непростым процессом с множеством нюансов. Кроме того, Хэнк всегда делал всё сам, позже — вместе с Гэвином. Гэвин участвовал только в процессе выбора модели, и Хэнку нравилось подбирать новые платья вместе с ним, однако всё остальное он делал самостоятельно. На свой вкус Гэвин дарил ему только бельё.

После «Белоснежки» Хэнк больше ничего не покупал. Неужели это дало Коннору повод заняться обновлением его _гардероба_ самостоятельно? Что, если Коннор не угадал с размером? Что, если ему не подойдёт покрой? Вдруг Коннор выбрал цвет, который ему не понравится?

Хэнк был почти готов запаниковать, когда Коннор мягко, успокаивающе мотнул головой.

— Нет, не платье. Не думаю, что я справился бы с этим без тебя. Я… понимаю, как это важно.

Хэнк облегчённо вздохнул. Конечно, Коннор не стал бы. Да и его пакет был слишком мал; Хэнк снова сделал поспешные выводы. Он отругал себя за это.

— Я бы хотел однажды купить тебе платье, Хэнк, — вдруг сказал Коннор. — Но только то, которое тебе понравится и которое ты захочешь носить.

Он склонил голову набок, с улыбкой глядя на него. Хэнк ощутил, как на его скулы медленно наползает румянец.

Он кашлянул.

— Тогда… что это?

Улыбка Коннора стала чрезвычайно таинственной.

— Увидишь, — сказал он. А затем диод его волнительно замерцал голубым, и он спросил: — Ты позволишь мне... самому надеть _это_ на тебя?

Хэнк ошарашенно уставился на него, переваривая услышанное. С того самого дня, как Коннор попросил разрешения остаться и посмотреть его платья, он не удивлял его так своими просьбами.

— Ты хочешь меня одеть? — зачем-то уточнил он.

— Да. — Тут диод стал жёлтым, и Коннор негромко, но твёрдо произнёс: — Но сначала — раздеть.

Хэнк был несказанно рад, что так и не успел поесть и Коннор предусмотрительно предложил подождать с ужином, потому что на него вдруг напали головокружение и лёгкая тошнота. Коннор только что сообщил, что хотел бы _раздеть_ его.

— Не догола, — уточнил Коннор, словно услышав его мысли. — Только до белья.

«Значит, это не нижнее бельё», — подумал Хэнк с очередным приступом облегчения, но проще дышать от этого не стало. Позволить Коннору снять с него одежду значило, что он увидит…

— Пожалуйста, Хэнк, — снова попросил Коннор. Уголок его рта нервно дёрнулся, но он продолжал смотреть на него настойчиво и мягко. Хэнк не мог противостоять этому взгляду, как не мог противостоять желанию снова ощутить на себе его тёплые руки. — Я справлюсь с этим.

Хэнк снова кинул косой взгляд на белый пакет. Выдохнул.

— Валяй, — просипел он.

Коннор светло улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, а затем выдал: — Пожалуйста, закрой глаза.

— Чудесная идея, — пробурчал Хэнк. — И как же я тогда всё увижу?

Глаза он всё же прикрыл. Что бы ни запланировал Коннор, Хэнк ощущал в себе лишь пронзительное и обезоруживающее желание выполнять сейчас все его просьбы. Чем бы это ни обернулось.

Если бы только ком под рёбрами, возвращающийся каждый раз, стоило окружающему миру скрыться из вида, давил чуть меньше…

— Ты всё увидишь сразу, как только я закончу, Хэнк, — услышал он позади. — Я обещаю тебе.

Тьма перед глазами не успела погрузить его в ледяную пустоту, став тёплой и загадочно уютной, едва его плеч коснулись Конноровы пальцы.

— Начнём сверху или снизу? — поинтересовались близко-близко к его уху, и невозмутимая интонация никак не вязалась с ласковым бархатистым голосом, ставшим едва заметно, всего на полутон, ниже и глубже.

— Снизу, — выдавил Хэнк, осознав вдруг, что всё это будет для него слишком непросто.

Ладони незамедлительно скользнули под выпущенную футболку на резинку свободных трикотажных штанов. Большие пальцы проникли за пояс, и Коннор медленно потащил штаны вниз, опускаясь следом.

Хэнк нашарил край столешницы перед собой и опёрся о неё. «Вот ты и дожил до этого момента, старик», — обессиленно думал он, ощущая, как ткань скользит по его ногам. — «Твой девиант снимает с тебя штаны».

Когда резинка штанов достигла щиколоток, Хэнк на ощупь вышагнул из штанин. По шелесту и движению воздуха он понял, что Коннор поднял их и сворачивает в руках. Ногам было прохладно после тепла, которое давала мягкая ткань, левое колено слегка чесалось, потому что по нему только что щекотно прошёлся шнурок завязок, но это Хэнка волновало сейчас меньше всего.

Волновало его то, что Коннор в этот момент наверняка смотрел на его зад в бордовых ажурных тонгах. Спереди трусики были достаточно широки и прикрывали всё, что нужно; сзади кружевная перемычка шла между ягодиц и переходила в полосу ткани, обтягивающую бёдра. Футболка была не настолько длинной, чтобы скрыть их полностью.

У Хэнка не было объяснения, почему он надел их именно сегодня. Ни днём раньше, ни днём позже, а именно сегодня он выдвинул ящик и достал их, аккуратно свёрнутые отдельно от всех. Они не входили ни в один комплект, к ним не было ни чулок, ни лифа, и Хэнку вдруг захотелось просто поносить их дома, под домашней одеждой. Когда он надевал их, он не знал, что Коннор придёт к нему вечером; они договорились об этом гораздо позже. Хэнк мог бы сменить их на обычные боксеры, у него было время. Но от мысли о том, что эти трусики будут на нём, пока Коннор гостит у него, всё его тело окутывала пленительная истома. Он так и не смог заставить себя переодеть их, утешая себя тем, что Коннор всё равно не узнает.

Разве Хэнк мог предположить, что именно сегодня Коннор захочет его раздеть?

Наверняка он сразу почувствовал под руками кружево, когда снимал с него штаны, и понял всё даже раньше, чем увидел их. Думал ли он теперь, что Хэнк носит такое бельё каждый день?

Лицо горело; Хэнк не знал, чего ему хотелось больше: чтобы Коннор сделал вид, что не заметил трусики, или чтобы он что-то о них сказал.

Кажется, Коннор выбрал первое, потому что он до сих пор молчал. Его ладони вернулись на плечи, прошлись до предплечий вниз, коснувшись внутренних сгибов локтей, и плавно потянули наверх за запястья. Хэнку показалось, что к ним привязаны тяжёлые гири, потому что слушались они с трудом.

— Подними руки, — подсказал Коннор. — Я сниму футболку.

За всё время их знакомства Хэнк никогда не считал Коннора _имитацией_ , как твердили до революции почти все окружающие его люди. Хэнк думал об этом, ощущая спиной тепло механического тела. Обычно оно в фоновом режиме регулировало свою температуру до уровня показателей обычного человека; сейчас температура Коннора казалась Хэнку чуть выше нормы. Какой и была бы у человека, который испытывает волнение. По человеческим меркам — Коннор пылал.

Хэнк не верил, что такое можно подделать.

Он не знал, виноваты ли в этом его трусики. Признаться себе было слишком стыдно, но он хотел бы, чтобы это было так.

Он поднял над собой руки, чувствуя, как вместе с ними задирается и его футболка, обнажая низ живота. Коннор подцепил пальцами её край и потянул вверх, почти не касаясь кожи. Хэнк зажмурился сильнее, когда оголились соски. Он почувствовал, как пальцы Коннора прошлись сквозь волосы на груди и задели металл, немного оттянув нежную кожу, а затем удивлённо застыли.

Хэнк выдохнул. После паузы длиной в несколько томительных секунд Коннор наконец снял с него футболку, и он опустил руки. Вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки, когда он понял, что Коннор приблизился к нему сзади вплотную, чтобы заглянуть через плечо вниз.

В прошлый раз Коннор не видел пирсинг. Крохотные стальные штанги были скрыты под слоями лифа и платья. Они не просвечивали и были незаметны; даже просто разглядеть их в седых волосах можно было не сразу. Если Коннор и зафиксировал их тогда, то сейчас он не подавал виду.

Он до сих пор молчал; Хэнк ощущал над своим правым плечом потоки воздуха, который Коннор постоянно использовал для вентиляции тела.

Не вентиляции. _Дыхания_.

Хэнк не знал, что сказать. Глаза его были закрыты, и он мог сделать вид, что не замечает внимания Коннора к его груди, но тот уже наверняка зафиксировал скачок его пульса. Сейчас соски определённо бы встали, если бы не находились в таком состоянии постоянно из-за металлических штанг.

— Давно ты их носишь? — вдруг поинтересовался Коннор, и Хэнк с ужасом понял, что ему придётся уточнить, о чём именно сейчас спрашивает его девиант. Ведь он мог иметь в виду и трусики.

— Ношу… что? — с трудом проговорил он.

Вместо ответа Коннор дотронулся пальцем до стальных шариков по бокам от правого соска. Всего на мгновение, но Хэнк успел легко вздрогнуть.

— Их.

Теперь Коннор нигде не касался его руками, но голой спиной Хэнк ощущал скольжение по коже ткани его хлопкового поло.

— Давно. Лет шесть… Или семь.

Это была идея Гэвина. Хэнк вынашивал свою решимость несколько недель, а затем они вместе сходили в салон, где Гэвин бил тату и прокалывал ухо. Было адски больно. Гэвин сидел рядом и держал его за руку. Мастер был его давним другом; он не сказал ни одного лишнего слова.

Боль в истерзанных сосках не могла затмить то, как Гэвин смотрел на него, пока они были в салоне, и после. И то, что он делал с ними, когда наконец через несколько месяцев проколы зажили. Хэнк никогда не жалел, что пошёл на это.

Если бы Коннор спросил, Хэнк мог бы рассказать ему. Он мог бы рассказать ему, что не снимал их никогда. Потому что если бы он сделал это, проколы затянулись бы _слишком быстро_.

Но Коннор лишь сказал:

— Под твоей одеждой много секретов, Хэнк.

Негромкий голос прозвучал прямо у виска, снова всколыхнув волну жара во всём теле. Коннор больше не касался сосков, только смотрел; Хэнк знал это, он _чувствовал_ его взгляд на своей коже. О такой степени чувствительности после прокола мастер из салона его не предупреждал.

Он хотел что-то ответить ему, но слова застревали в горле. Если бы Коннор спросил ещё и про трусики, он точно не смог бы выдавить ни звука.

Но Коннор ни о чём больше не спросил. Он сказал:

— Я сейчас вернусь, — а затем неслышно отошёл.

Хэнку тут же захотелось обнять себя руками, закрыться, сжаться в маленький комок; пока Коннора не было рядом, несколько мгновений он ощущал себя абсолютно беззащитным, стоя почти полностью голым в тёмной прохладной пустоте.

Коннор успел вернуться до того, как тоскливый страх начал окутывать его в мрачный липкий кокон. Хэнк услышал шуршание полиэтилена и наряду со стыдливым жаром снова ощутил любопытство и даже несмелое предвкушение. Пока Коннор возился с чем-то позади него, ему вдруг стало интересно, в каком состоянии находится сейчас его диод.

Он непроизвольно приоткрыл глаза, но тут же оказался рассекречен.

— Ты подглядываешь, — прошептал Коннор. Как он умудрялся следить за ним, ведь он должен был видеть только его макушку?

— Прости, — Хэнк улыбнулся, покорно закрывая глаза снова. Это действительно было бы нечестно. Коннор не подглядывал за ним, когда он его просил. Он тоже должен был сдержать обещание.

— Потерпи ещё немного, Хэнк, — попросил Коннор. — Приподними руки, пожалуйста.

Хэнк выполнил просьбу и почувствовал на коже струящуюся прохладу. Ощущение было хорошо знакомо, ему не нужно было смотреть, чтобы удостовериться; он любил эту ткань больше других. Это был шёлк.

Руки оказались по локоть в свободных рукавах; на плечи легла приятная невесомость легчайшего материала. Хэнку казалось, что он медленно летит по воздуху и освежающий ветер оглаживает его распалённую кожу ласковыми потоками. Ноги словно помолодели, сбросив пару десятков лет, и ощущались такими свободными, что могли бы оторваться от пола, как воздушный шар.

Коннор проник руками под его локти, запахивая полы и завязывая пояс. Конечно. Халат. Коннор купил ему шёлковый халат. Его гладкая ткань ласкала кожу, будоражила и без того возбуждённые соски; всё тело таяло, растворяясь в ощущениях.

Руки пропали с его талии, и на долю секунды Хэнк почувствовал на своей шее тёплые губы.

— Можешь смотреть, — наконец, разрешил Коннор, делая небольшой шаг в сторону.

Хэнк открыл глаза и сразу опустил их вниз. Первым, что он увидел, были соски, на этот раз явственно выделяющиеся под тонким шёлком. Шёлком небесно-голубого цвета. Халат был довольно коротким, длина доходила до середины бедра. Вокруг пояса ткань собиралась мягкими складками. Сверху из-под запáха слегка виднелись волосы и верх татуировки.

Хэнк осторожно провёл ладонями по груди и бёдрам, наслаждаясь прикосновением обеих сторон шёлка к коже.

— Я задержался, потому что долго выбирал цвет, — раздалось позади.

Хэнк обернулся. Диод Коннора смущённо мигал жёлтым; руки он сцепил перед собой, с едва заметным волнением потирая их друг об друга.

— Ты выбрал чудесный цвет, — Хэнк улыбнулся. — И размер мне подходит.

Краешки губ Коннора несмело поползли вверх.

— Тебе нравится?

— Мне очень нравится.

Хэнк ещё раз оглядел себя сверху. Несмотря на то, что халат был вещью домашнего гардероба, в нём Хэнк не испытывал больше неловкости от собственной наготы. Коннору нравилось его тело таким, каким оно было, он сам говорил ему это. Но справиться со стеснением перед ним всё равно было непросто; Коннор выбрал безупречный способ помочь ему в этом. В новом халате было бесконечно комфортно. В нём было гораздо комфортнее, чем в свободных пижамных штанах и футболке.

— Тебе он очень идёт, — сказал Коннор.

Хэнк потупился. Он заметил, что этикетки на халате не было; Коннор успел её срезать.

— Спасибо, Коннор. Это… замечательный подарок.

Он действительно так считал. Подарок был идеальным.

— Я очень рад, что тебе нравится. — Коннор немного помолчал. Затем спросил: — Ты будешь носить его?

Хэнк бросил взгляд на ровно сложенную на стуле стопку его только что снятой домашней одежды и кивнул.

— Да. Да, конечно. Буду.

Коннор сиял; взгляд его был таким нежным и тёплым, что вместе с гладкостью шёлка на коже затапливал Хэнка с ног до головы восхитительной лёгкостью. Хэнк ощущал небывалый покой и гармонию.

— Я могу сфотографировать тебя. — Коннор кивнул на его телефон, лежащий на столе. — Если хочешь...

— Нет, — Хэнк поспешно замотал головой. Коннор замер, и он понял, что сказал это слишком громко и резко. — Не нужно, — произнёс он уже мягче.

Коннор опустил ресницы, мигнув виском.

— Хорошо. Пойдём к зеркалу, посмотришь на себя, — он улыбнулся и добавил чуть тише. — Извини меня.

Хэнк промолчал, пытаясь справиться с болезненным давлением в груди. Вместе они в тишине добрались до двери в спальню, и только там, стоя перед зеркалом в полный рост и смотря самому себе в глаза, Хэнк решился произнести это.

— Гэвин… Он… снимал меня. На видеокамеру. У меня остались кассеты… — он скользнул взглядом по шкафу, задержал его на дальней дверце, затем опустил в пол. Коннор стоял чуть поодаль и слушал, молча и сосредоточенно.

У Хэнка остались кассеты и случайные смазанные фото в облаке. Совместных фотографий было мало; Гэвин любил снимать и не любил сниматься. Если бы Хэнк однажды вставил любую из кассет в старый видеомагнитофон, запрятанный в глубине гаража, он услышал бы только его голос за кадром. Увидел бы себя, выполняющего то, о чём этот голос просил.

Хэнк знал, что никогда этого не сделает.

Он выдохнул.

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, Коннор. Мне не за что тебя извинять.

Коннор подошёл ближе, встал рядом с ним перед зеркалом. Осторожно коснулся тыльной стороны его руки, а затем полностью взял её в свою. Они стояли так какое-то время; Коннор едва ощутимо поглаживал пальцами его руку, иногда ласково сжимая. Хэнк смотрел на неё в зеркале, частично скрытую голубой тканью низа халата, и постепенно позволял рассасываться чёрному клубку под солнечным сплетением.

— У меня для тебя есть кое-что ещё, — вдруг сказал Коннор, разрывая тишину. Хэнк растерянно повернулся к нему. — Подожди немного, я принесу.

Коннор вышел из комнаты, но через несколько секунд вернулся, держа что-то за спиной, и потянул его за руку в сторону ванной комнаты. Вид у него снова стал до невозможности заговорщицкий. В ванной он кивнул на пушистый коврик около раковины, и Хэнк встал на него босыми ногами, зарываясь пальцами в мягкий ворс. Коннор снял ботинки и встал напротив в одних носках. Хэнк улыбнулся про себя: Коннор носил носки, хотя наверняка в этом не было для андроида никакого практического смысла.

— Что ты задумал? — В этот раз у него даже не было никаких предположений.

Улыбнувшись, Коннор достал руку из-за спины, и Хэнк увидел ещё один пакет с логотипом. Только этот был совсем маленьким; из него Коннор вытащил то, от чего у Хэнка брови сами собой полезли наверх.

В руках у Коннора была косметика. Тушь, подводка и маленькая коробочка теней.

— Ты это серьёзно? — пробормотал Хэнк.

Коннор посмотрел на набор в своей ладони, затем снова на него. Медленно кивнул.

— Ты когда-нибудь… пользовался косметикой?

О боги, подумал Хэнк. Его девиант действительно умел удивлять своими сюрпризами. И разумеется, у Хэнка была причина, по которой ему не составило труда сходу опознать содержимое крохотного пакета.

У Лилит были помада и тени этой же фирмы. Хэнку нравилось наблюдать, как она наносила макияж. Лилит ласково улыбалась ему через зеркало; она была так красива, так ослепительна. Он запоминал, что и как она делает, в какой последовательности, какими движениями. Она посмеивалась и шутила, что скоро Хэнк сможет и сам накрасить её. Возможно, Хэнк и правда бы смог. Но макияж он делал только сам себе, и очень редко; у него выходило неплохо, но не хватало практики.

Незадолго до своего ухода Лилит по его просьбе попыталась ему помочь. Она старалась не встречаться с ним взглядом, пока делала это; её руки подрагивали, губы были поджаты. Накрасив ему один глаз, она не выдержала, покачав головой и сказав «прости».

Коннор смотрел на него вопросительно, и Хэнку не оставалось ничего, кроме как признаться:

— Иногда.

Иногда Гэвин просил его накраситься. Он любил яркие помады, которые оставляли отметины на его коже — на лице, на груди и животе, на члене. Он кайфовал, когда с губ Хэнка они размазывались по его собственным, пачкали подбородок, щёки, ложбинку под носом. После их поцелуев кроваво-алая помада оставляла следы на светлой Хэнковой бороде; Гэвин заворожённо водил по ней руками, нависая сверху, медленно двигаясь внутри, и говорил, что на земле нет и никогда не будет никого прекраснее. Подтёки туши смешивались со слезами и каплями пота на висках; Хэнк чувствовал себя таким грязным и благословенным, перепачканный в губной помаде и его семени.

Его собственная небольшая косметичка сейчас была где-то в глубине кладовки, наполненная тюбиками и коробочками с истёкшим сроком годности.

— Хочешь, сделаем это сейчас? — предложил Коннор. — Правда, я купил только это. Я решил, что мы можем пока начать с глаз.

В его голосе было столько непринуждённой искренности, сколько Хэнк никогда не слышал ни у одного человека.

— Хорошо, но… — Хэнк вздохнул. — Давай возьмём что-то одно. — Он указал пальцем на тюбик с тушью. — Например, её.

— По правилам макияжа следует начинать с теней, — заметил Коннор.

Хэнк не удержался и насмешливо изогнул бровь.

— Тебе не кажется, что макияж следует делать тому, кто одет в платье, а не в халат?

Не то чтобы Хэнк вообще собирался в таком виде на выход в свет, но он не мог не подколоть сейчас Коннора в алогичности его действий.

Однако того это нисколько не смутило.

— Считай, что это проба пера, — отозвался он, откладывая на бортик раковины лишнее и открывая тюбик с тушью. — Девушка в магазине сказала, что это очень качественная косметика, но я не знал, подойдёт ли тебе она. Попробуем и узнаем. Если да, то в следующий раз сделаем это, когда ты наденешь платье.

Хэнк подумал о том, что Коннор просто бесподобен в вопросах планирования их досуга, и опёрся о высокую тумбу рядом, оказавшись как раз на том уровне, чтобы ему было сподручней наносить тушь.

Коннор наклонился близко-близко к его лицу. А потом, прежде чем подносить кисточку к его глазам, _подмигнул_ ему. Весело и непринуждённо, словно только и делал в своей жизни, что красил ресницы и подмигивал их обладателям. У Хэнка перехватило дыхание — так всегда происходило от такой его бесхитростной и естественной близости.

Веки подрагивали, но Хэнк не был уверен, что причина этого крылась в рефлексах.

— Постарайся не моргать, — попросил его Коннор, хотя Хэнк и без того прекрасно знал это правило. Он кивнул. Коннор заглянул ему в глаза и тихо пообещал: — Не бойся. Я буду аккуратен.

Хэнк мог лишь мысленно ответить ему, полыхая медленным терпким огнём с головы до пят: «Я знаю».

Сердце продолжало трепыхаться загнанной канарейкой и после того, как Коннор сосредоточился на его ресницах. Пальцами он бережно придерживал его за подбородок, усердно проводя кисточкой по ресницам под разными углами и внимательно отслеживая результат. Диод его помигивал голубым; Хэнк подумал, что сейчас он наверняка пролистывает один за другим обучающие туториалы для визажистов, чтобы сделать всё безупречно, — если, конечно, он не озаботился этим ещё до прихода к нему. Эта догадка очень грела его изнутри.

Пояс халата успел слегка ослабнуть, — Коннор завязал его не очень крепко, видимо, чтобы не перетянуть, — и тату на груди была теперь открыта почти полностью. Ткань невесомо тёрлась о соски, которые пока ещё были не на виду. Под поясом шёлк соприкасался с кружевом трусиков. Это было приятно. Все эти ощущения вместе с тёплыми прикосновениями пальцев и близостью лица Коннора, так по-человечески закусившего от сосредоточенности губу, вызывали мурашки по всему телу, начиная с босых ног и заканчивая затылком.

Хэнк чувствовал возбуждение рядом с ним далеко не в первый раз. Он изо всех сил старался контролировать его, при этом стыдливо осознавая, что для Коннора это никакая не тайна.

Коннор и сейчас наверняка уже всё знал. Хэнк мог лишь надеяться, что это будет не так явно, как было в самый первый раз. Когда было незаметно, стыд ощущался не так сильно. Одежды на нём было немного, и она определённо создавалась для цели, связанной далеко не с маскировкой. Рассчитывать он мог только на то, что трусики смогут плотно прижать член к паху, а складки халата скроют выпуклость.

— Я закончил, — сообщил Коннор, снова встретившись с ним взглядом.

Он отстранился, закручивая тюбик и давая Хэнку встать на ноги.

Хэнк взглянул на себя в зеркало. Тёмное обрамление подкрашенных ресниц делало глаза непривычно яркими, выразительными. Он и забыл, какие чудеса творит со взглядом одна только тушь. Ему всегда это нравилось.

— Вышло неплохо, — признал он.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — согласился Коннор. — Она подходит тебе. Можем попробовать остальное и…

Он осёкся, видя, как Хэнк качает головой.

— Сделаем это в следующий раз. — Хэнк мягко улыбнулся, не желая обидеть его. Но Коннор кивнул с улыбкой — он всё понимал.

— Как скажешь, Хэнк. — Он шагнул к нему навстречу, снова оказываясь очень близко, практически нос к носу. — Ты очень красивый.

Его диод горел спокойным голубым светом, изредка помаргивая.

Хэнк знал, что это значит. Коннор _действовал_ — и действовал не в первый раз. Он знал, что делает и зачем. И от понимания этого живот свело сладким спазмом предвкушения, которое вгоняло его в краску не хуже, чем нахождение рядом с Коннором без одежды.

— Ты выбрал халат такого же цвета, как твой диод, — беспомощно проговорил Хэнк.

— Правда? — Коннор улыбнулся, кладя руку ему на пояс, и вопрос был настолько очевидно бессмысленен, насколько необходим для того, чтобы Коннор смог флиртовать. — Он будет напоминать тебе обо мне, Хэнк?

Где-то на задворках сознания у Хэнка промелькнула мысль, что халат будет не первым предметом гардероба, который напоминает ему о его девианте. Однако всё, что он смог выдохнуть, было:

— Да. Да, конечно…

Коннор поцеловал его.

Руки гладили пояс и поясницу, и тепло от них волнами проходило сквозь шёлковую преграду, делая прикосновения абсолютно сказочными, воздушными. Коннор целовал, как и всегда, — трепетно, нежно, осторожно. Но когда Хэнк обнял его за шею, положив руки на плечи, Коннор позволил себе углубить поцелуй, скользнув ему в рот мягким, влажным языком.

У Хэнка снова перехватило дыхание; так Коннор прежде не делал. Поцелуй не стал от этого резче или грубее, он оставался ласковым и тягучим, но от него в груди что-то плавилось, невыносимо медленно разливаясь жидким раскалённым светом до самых кончиков пальцев. Это было упоительно прекрасно.

А потом Коннор прижался к нему всем телом, и Хэнк понял, что великим конспиратором ему не стать. Членом он ощущал приятную твёрдость плоского живота, и небольшого естественного трения было достаточно, чтобы он начал задыхаться от затопившего его желания.

Он оторвался от губ Коннора, силясь унять тяжёлое дыхание, и прижался щекой к его виску, непонимающе мерцающему жёлтым. Он впервые заметил, что кожа вокруг диода и сам диод были горячее, чем весь остальной скин.

Не скин. _Кожа_.

Коннор отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Что-то не так?

В его тихом глубоком голосе слышались лишь беспокойство и нежность. Хэнк хотел отрицательно покачать головой, но вместо этого невольно кинул взгляд вниз, на пах. Природа не обделила его ни ростом, ни размерами частей тела; одну из этих частей всё же был не в силах скрыть тонкий шёлковый халат.

Коннор опустил взгляд вслед за ним. Хэнк зажмурился, не в силах смотреть на него после этого, и вцепился в ворот его поло.

— Я не могу ничего поделать с этим…

— Зачем _тебе_ что-то с этим делать? — непонимающе спросил Коннор. — Хэнк. Я возбуждаю тебя, — он наклонился к его уху и прошептал: — Это делает меня счастливым.

Хэнк выдохнул, чувствуя, как внутри словно тает тысячелетняя ледяная глыба от этих слов, и в то же время этот лёд продолжал врезаться в него острыми злыми краями. Что делает Коннора счастливым? Он не раз говорил ему об этом.

_«Когда ты зовёшь меня на ужин, Хэнк»._

_«Когда ты рассказываешь мне о своём детстве»._

_«Когда ты дал мне ключи от твоего дома»._

— Ты сделаешь меня ещё счастливее, если позволишь мне помочь тебе с этим. Эрекция принесёт дискомфорт и боль, если ничего с ней не делать. Ты уже долго сдерживаешь себя. Когда ты в последний раз испытывал оргазм, Хэнк?

Слово «оргазм», произнесённое голосом Коннора, заставляло румянец сползти до самой шеи.

Хэнк не прикасался к себе годами. Порой, когда он стоял под тёплыми струями душа, намыленная рука задерживалась внизу чуть дольше; когда плоть начинала напрягаться, он выпускал её. Время от времени он просыпался на влажных липких простынях, о которые бессознательно тёрся, утопая в неясных горько-приторных снах, наполненных голосом Гэвина, его запахом, его твёрдостью. Облегчение в паху было страшным, неправильным, ненужным. Наслаждение и нега из его снов по пробуждении сменялись тупой и глухой болью; Хэнк вставал, включал ночник и менял бельё, пока слёзы застилали глаза и стискивали глотку.

— Давно… — выдохнул он. Это было всё, что он способен был сейчас ответить. — Коннор, я…

Рука на его пояснице сдвинулась чуть ниже; она медленно и чутко поглаживала его по бедру, лишь немного заходя на ягодицу. Хэнк чувствовал, что его член стал твёрже, чем когда-либо. Он не знал, как сказать Коннору, как объяснить ему. Желание, которое пробуждалось в нём рядом с ним, было до боли знакомым, таким похожим...

Хэнк отвернулся, не в силах смотреть в его глаза.

Когда Гэвин снился ему в последний раз?

Коннор сказал:

— Пожалуйста, позволь мне...

— Я не могу, — прошептал Хэнк, отчаянно борясь с приступами подкатывающих к горлу слёз.

Коннор плавно скользнул одной рукой на его пах, и Хэнк непроизвольно подался бёдрами вперёд, толкаясь в его ладонь. Он задохнулся от стыда.

— Можешь, если не увидишь меня. — Коннор грустно улыбнулся и шепнул: — Ты не увидишь.

Он задержался взглядом на оголившихся сосках со стальными шариками шпажек по бокам. Затем протянул руку и поправил сползший ворот халата, вновь скрывая под ним и соски, и татуировку, затянул пояс — в этот раз туже, но не настолько, чтобы тот болезненно врезался в живот. Хэнк молча наблюдал за ним, не в силах ничего сказать.

Наверное, он и не хотел ничего говорить.

Коннор снова улыбнулся краешком рта и опустился на колени, ныряя под полы халата. Хэнк ощутил, как он оттянул нижний край трусиков, высвобождая его член. _Коннор не стал их снимать._ Он оставил их на Хэнке.

Гэвин знал, как его заводило натяжение шелковистого кружевного края в паху, у самого основания. В их первый раз он сделал это рукой, когда Хэнк сидел на нём сверху, обхватив коленями бёдра. Он двигал ей под подолом самого первого платья, которое Хэнк надел перед ним, и смотрел ему в глаза с вожделением, от которого Хэнку хотелось рассыпаться в звёздную пыль и застыть в этих мгновениях навечно.

Коннор делал это ртом. Хэнк почувствовал влажные губы, которые туго сомкнулись на его члене, погрузив его в горячую пошлую сладость, и медленно двинулись вдоль ствола.

Коннор был прав. Его голова и плечи были скрыты светло-голубым шёлком; Хэнк не видел его. Он чувствовал, как каждый раз, когда Коннор берёт до самого горла, его нос упирается на мгновение в живот. Гладкая переливающаяся ткань халата двигалась вместе с его головой. Шёлк скользил по растревоженным соскам; Хэнк знал, что они покраснели и припухли. Коннор спрятал их, он не стал их ласкать, хотя Хэнк видел, как он хотел этого.

Почему он не сделал то, чего хотел?

Наслаждение, которое несколько лет оставалось только призраком из снов, захватывало всё сильнее. Оно было таким же реальным и осязаемым, как мысли, с поражающей чёткостью проступающие в голове. Хэнк подумал, что хочет запустить руку в мягкие волосы. Хочет попросить Коннора поцеловать живот и грудь, вобрать в рот тонкую розовую кожу и потеребить языком металлические шарики. Хочет, чтобы они стукнулись о его чёртовы ровные зубы.

От этих желаний в груди было тесно и вязко. Его сердце сжималось; повсюду на своём теле он чувствовал шёлк, только гладкий прохладный шёлк.

А затем он разглядел внизу зеленоватый свет, пробивающийся справа сквозь тонкую голубую ткань.

Хэнк вдруг всё понял.

Он потянул за конец пояса, развязывая затянутый узел.

Что делало Коннора счастливым? Он никогда не скрывал этого.

_«Когда я держу тебя за руку, Хэнк»._

_«Когда мы целуемся»._

_«Когда я знаю, что с тобой всё в порядке»._

Полы халата распахнулись с лёгким шелестом, обдав прохладой поверхность пылающей кожи.

Хэнк увидел Коннора. Увидел свой член, просунутый через бордовые тонги, у него во рту. Увидел его ладони на своих бёдрах. Его лихорадочно мерцающий жёлтый диод, дававший зелёное свечение сквозь ткань халата.

Хэнк знал, что под его одеждой, в его доме, в его жизни было много секретов, даже от него самого. Но он никогда не хотел, чтобы Коннор был одним из них.

Хэнк видел его, чувствовал его, любил его. Это был Коннор. Хэнк знал, что хочет сделать его счастливым.

Сейчас и всегда.

Коннор поднял на него глаза из-под полуопущенных ресниц, не выпуская изо рта пульсирующий член, и Хэнк кончил ему в горло, оступившись на дрогнувших ногах. Коннор удержал его крепкой хваткой, положив руки на ягодицы.

Затем он поднялся с колен. Его губы блестели. Хэнк притянул его к себе и поцеловал в них, чувствуя вкус собственной спермы и его искусственной слюны. Коннор улыбался в поцелуй.

_«Когда ты рядом. Когда ты рядом со мной, Коннор»._

— Это то, чего ты хотел? — прошептал Хэнк.

— Это то, чего захотел ты.

— Скажи мне.

Коннор посмотрел ему в глаза, и Хэнк увидел в них свои крохотные отражения.

— Да. Да, Хэнк. Я тоже этого хотел.

Хэнк прижался лбом к его лбу. Коннор провёл пальцем по его щеке, стирая тёмно-серую слезу.

— Тушь потекла.

— Или я, — усмехнулся Хэнк и добавил: — Это не значит, что она плоха.

— Совсем не значит, — согласился Коннор.

Они стояли в объятиях друг друга, пока Хэнк переводил участившееся дыхание. Коннор гладил его по волосам, прижимаясь к его обнажённой груди. После шёлка хлопок ощущался грубоватым и немного жёстким, особенно на нежной чувствительной коже проколотых сосков, но Хэнку нравилось это. Это был Коннор; Хэнк любил его одежду, его пальцы без отпечатков, его смех, размеренный ритм его тириумного насоса.

Не насоса. _Сердца._

— Еда наверняка остыла, — сказал наконец Коннор, не выпуская его из кольца своих рук. — Я разогрею её и закончу с салатом. Идём.

Хэнк ощущал пульсацию тириума под его кожей. Она умиротворяла его, успокаивала. Казалось, голубая кровь текла по телу Коннора в неспешном ритме какой-то едва уловимой, кристально-чистой мелодии. Хэнк почти слышал её.

Он немного отстранился, чтобы быть с ним лицом к лицу. Говорить это было тяжело, но он должен был сказать.

— Коннор, послушай… — он запнулся, и Коннор ободряюще улыбнулся ему. — Мне… мне было очень хорошо, но я...

— Я знаю. — Он приблизился к его уху, и его голос тихо и низко вибрировал: — Я мечтаю заняться с тобой любовью, Хэнк. Когда ты будешь готов.

Обжигающая волна поднялась внутри и растворилась за долю секунды.

Хэнк обнял его ещё крепче.

— Спасибо…

Висок Коннора всё ещё горел жёлтым, и Хэнк чувствовал щекой касание горячего контура.

— Я буду на кухне, — Коннор бережно выпустил его из своих объятий. Хэнк кивнул.

Когда Коннор скрылся за дверным проёмом, он поправил тонги, запахнул свой новый чудесный халат и включил воду. Пока он убирал подтёки туши на веках и щеках, он решил: когда придёт время и они вновь воспользуются подарками Коннора, то он обязательно наденет платье. Может быть, даже новое.

Пообещав себе это, он вышел из ванной.

Коннор стоял у плиты в одних носках на кафельном полу; опершись о стену, Хэнк смотрел на его макушку, на выбившийся из-за ремня край поло, на почти босые ноги.

Из мёрзлой земли пробивалось что-то тонкое, нежное, живое, оно вплеталось в прозрачный лёд, плавило его, прорастало сквозь.

Хэнк был влюблён.

— Коннор…

Коннор обернулся. Тёплые глаза лучились ласковым светом.

— Хэнк.

Однажды Коннор сказал: «Я знаю тебя всю свою жизнь».

Хэнк улыбнулся ему, чувствуя, как по груди разливается тепло. До самых кончиков пальцев.

— После ужина ты... останешься здесь?

Диод Коннора моргнул жёлтым ещё один раз. И ещё.

И стал небесно-голубым.


End file.
